Options for males experiencing some degree of erectile dysfunction (or “ED” as it is also known) include worn devices, surgically-implanted devices, external equipment, surgeries, and ingested medications. Surgically-implanted devices, external equipment, and ingested medications are expensive, and can present a variety of post-use health risks and/or potential side effects with ingested medications having potential adverse reactions including fatal events. Worn devices generally avoid the expense and health risks associated with implanted devices and medications. However, existing worn devices are relatively few in number, have little credibility, and have not been effective thereby leaving ED-afflicted males with no solution other than reliance on the more expensive and riskier surgeries, surgically-implanted devices and more expensive ingested medications.